All she needs is a little love
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is part of my cooper owen uni, it stars Coops younger sister Lily rose. and janet the weevil. please review. hope you like.


10 year old Lily Rose walked into the hub, her school bag slung over her shoulder"Auntie Tosh?Taddie?" she looked around "Any one?" A voice came from her Daddie's office "Up here little princess " She looked up and saw the smiling face of her father Jack Harkness She smiled as she put her bag down and ran up the stairs and in to his open arms, which seized her up in a huge bear hug."Hello princess." He kissed her cheek "How was your day.?" As they walked to the workstation Ianto and Tosh had set up for her to do her homework, she told him it was uneventful.

As she sat down and started to eat the cookies and milk that was waiting for her. Jack had to smile as he watched his daughter sit at her desk and work on her homework. She so didn't get that from Jack. Lily was more like Ianto when it came to getting her homework done. "Princess if you need my help with your homework, Let me know ok?" Lily looked at her father. " I'm finished." He grinned at this . Didn't surprise him at all "Your Taddie and the others will be back soon. Then we'll head out for dinner." She nodded " Ok daddie I'll just sit and read." Jack kissed the top of her head "Ok sweetie , be in my office if you need me "

Ianto poked his head in to Jack's office "Hey." Jack smiled and rose and went to his husband's side "Hello you. got a kiss for me.?" Ianto smiled as he kissed him "Hello. Is lily in here ?" Jack looked at him in surprise "No, didn't you pass her on the way up here? " Ianto shock his head . Jack then tapped his earcom "Tosh check the 's missing. She's some where in the hub." Tosh answered "Will do,".Jack looked puzzled as he and Ianto hurried out the door. Tosh looked up from the CCTV "Ianto,Jack, I've checked all her favorite places, The archives, Myfawny's pen. Even the luck."

Ianto looked at Jack worriedly " Where is she?She knows not to leave the hub. Oh Jack where can she be?" Jack put his arm around him "Don't worry Ianto we will find her. She's a smart kid." Ianto thought for a moment then he looked at Jack "Oh my god." he put his hand to his mouth as Jack had the same thought "The Vaults."

They ran down the stairs that lead to the vaults. Ianto stopped and Listened "Wait Jack. Do you hear that" Both men listened as lily's childlike voice was heard " And then the king of the weevil spoke " You are the fairest of the fair my sweet beautiful Janet." Both men smiled as they quietly opened the door and slipped in to the room.

The sight that meet their eyes worried them but at the same time made them smile. The young girl was seated on a crate beside the clear window of the Weevil's cell reading aloud from a notebook. Jack tapped Ianto's arm as he whispered in Ianto's ear "Hey take a look at that." Both men looked at the weevil in surprise. Usually Janet would growl and rage around humans and bang at the glass. But as the young girl read out loud, the creature sat on the opposite side of the glass quietly, watching the young girl but also seemed to be listening.

The little girl continued. " The weevil king then kissed the fair Janet. He spoke softly "You shall be my Queen and be Queen of the Weevils from this day forth." A few days later they were married in a lavish ceremony in front of the whole kingdom. And all the townspeople cheer the King of the Weevils and his new bride . And they lived happily ever after. The end." The little girl then closed the notebook and looked at the creature and she put her hand on the glass ( Ianto started towards the cell but Jack stopped him "Ianto its ok look." They watched as Janet sniffed the spot where the tiny hand was . She then reached out and put her own hand at the spot.

The little girl smiled as she reached in to her cardigan's pocket " I bought you something." She took out a small white teddybear as she rose to her feet. She then went to the cell's food slot was and opened it. Jack and Ianto watched as the girl opened it and put the toy on the small tray " I bought you this today with the candy money Taddie gives me. See I bought one for me too. I know you get lonely sometime. We can play dolls sometime." This caused Ianto's heart to leap in to his mouth and he kept a close eye on the weevil as Lily shut the door.

Janet crept over to the tray and sniffed the toy for a few minutes and picked it up by the leg. Lily smiled as she spoke softly "No Janet you hold him like this." She demonstrated how one would hold a baby. Janet looked at her curiously but managed to do the then went over to her cot and sat on it and drew her knees up and held the doll tight and just sat quietly.

Jack called softly to Lily "Prin, Its time to go eat. " Lily looked at her parents and walked over to them and took hold of their hands. They all walked out together Ianto was about to tell her that she was never to go down to the vaults again with out a grown up when the little girl spoke "Jan't is like Charlie Brown's tree Taddie. All she needs is a little love."

ok this is part of the house hippoe universe

i am sooo not sure where it came from.

and maybe lily was right maybe Janet did need a little love.

please review.

oh and should i continue?


End file.
